Resolutions Problem
by anabrumk
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Albus Potter haven't done his Resolutions List yet. Can Scorpius help him with it? for Secret Santa Fic Exchange, to /losingwords


_Okay, I'm back and SO out of my comfort zone._

_Well, this is a Secret Santa Fic Exchange from tumblr. I got a person that I actually know – and the fact that I got her is merely a coincidence (NO ONE CAN PROVE IT'S NOT) – and I must say it was a pain in the ass to stop thinking about what I would like to write so I could write what this person wants to read_

_So, losingwords, I REALLY, like, REALLY hope you enjoy this._

_Happy New Year and lots and lots of gay couples for you to fangirl over ^^_

* * *

I had absolutely no idea on what I should put on my New Year Resolution List.

I already had everything that I wanted, after all, and there was nothing new I felt the need to accomplish next year.

Really, what would I, Albus Severus Potter, need to improve on?

You must be thinking: _Huh, self-centered much?_

No, don't get me wrong.

I'm not like that.

But the thing is that, no matter what it is that I want, it ends up coming to me, one way or another. It's not my fault.

I'll give you an example.

When I was seven, my cousin Rose and I were helping Granny Molly with the preparations for Uncle Bill's birthday party. While Granny made the cookies, Rose and I decorated the cupcakes. Everybody knew my most favorite snack was Granny's cookies and, every time she turned to get something, I tried to steal one from the platter. She would always catch me, though, so by the time we had finished everything, I hadn't had the pleasure of tasting the amazing vanilla and chocolate and blueberry.

Rose noticed I was down and when she asked me why, I just replied: _The cookies look pretty yummy. _

After that, I went to the attic – the ghoul that had lived there for years didn't seem to mind – and kept on mastering my exploding snap skills, still a little bit annoyed by the cookies incident.

Half an hour later, I think, I was so emerged on my activity I didn't even noticed Rose coming in.

She sat by my side – which startled me as hell – and I saw she was holding two handfuls of cookies. She said she had gotten those for me because she knew how much I liked them. I asked her why, because she could get in trouble with Granny (and Aunt Hermione) and what she said just made sense to me after a long time. She said, and I quote, _'You're always helping me with stuff, Al, but I never do anything for you.' _

And that's not only this. When I applied for a place near St. Mungus – where I work as a pediatrician – the owner of the flat – who happened to be a former classmate in Hogwarts – didn't even ask me anything. She just said: _oh Albus! You're here for the flat? Guess I'll need to get the advertisement out, already! _One second and the place was mine.

Just like that.

So, basically, that's why I don't have to try hard to get things. Because I'm a nice guy and giving me what I want/need is a way people get to thank me or to do a favor or something like that.

Sometimes I don't like it much.

I mean, yeah, it's nice to know people like you enough to ease things out for you but I'd like to fight for what I want, so I can prove myself, know what I'm capable of.

Maybe if I ask people about their resolutions I can get some ideas on mine as well.

"Hey, Dom!" I calle out as my other cousin, Dominique, passed by the couch I was sitting on.

"What?" She snapped. Someone woke with messed eggs this morning.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you could tell me about your resolutions. I'm having problems with mine…"

"Oh! Fine, huh, that won't take long, right? Nina is arriving in a minute and I don't want to make her wait to long for our first New Year's Eve together."

So maybe – or maybe not – you noticed Dominique has a girlfriend.

It was a big shock when she came out because, well, she couldn't keep her hands off of a guy during Hogwarts and arriving at the Burrow one day and introducing Nina to us as, you know, her girlfriend, got everyone by surprise.

It was strange for a while. She had this big row with her parents and Granny had a difficult time accepting that – even though everyone praised her for her attempts at making Nina feel comfortable – but, in the end, things got alright and now Nina is, by far, the most loved non-Weasley family we've got.

"No, it won't. I'm just out of ideas, that's all."

"Okay, then" – she said, sitting by my side on the already worn out sofa – "Mine were mostly about my job, about getting more committed and hard working. There was one about family, that I would try to be more present on families meetings and the others were about my relationship with Nina…"

"Thanks Dom, now go get ready for your date."

"Was that helpful?"

"Oh, yeah! I already have some ideas."

But really? I had none.

I waited until she had disappeared trough the stairs and then rushed to the kitchen where James, my older brother, and Fred II, Roxanne's twin brother, were probably working on a prank or on fires for the New Year.

I got there and said and done**. **There were boxes and boxes of potions, glitter and paint everywhere. The two of them were sitting on the table mixing all of that stuff together; only Merlin knowing what was going to come out of that.

James looked up from his cauldron, his face and hair full of different colors of paint.

"Hey, little bro, what's up?"

"Could you give me a hand with my Resolutions?"

"You haven't done them yet, mate?" Fred commented, without raising his head, but I could see his face was as dirty as my brother's.

I lifted my hand to my hair and intertwined my finger on my locks, a clear sign of embarrassment.

"Huuh, yeah, I just can't think of anything I want to improve for next year…"

"Well" Fred started "weren't you crazy about that program to an internship at Australia's wizard hospital? Put on your list that you'll try harder to get that."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea, if I haven't got that already…"

James grinned and shook his head.

"You're one of a kind, aren't you Albie?"

"Albie? Don't think I've heard that yet, mate."

The three of us turned to the sound of the newcomer's voice.

"Hohoho Scorpius, my not so man, but still!" James greeted, moving from his spot at the table to Scorpius's side and putting an arm around his shoulders, the other messing his hair. "We were all wondering if you'd be crazy enough to come celebrate New Year with us." He then turned to Fred, with a wild smile. "You own me twenty galleons, Fred."

"Oh, man" He wined. "Couldn't you have stayed at that bloody manor of yours, Malfoy?"

"Ha, sorry, Fred, but I just couldn't avoid coming, principally when Albus promised Mrs. Weasley senior would make that amazing pumpkin pie."

"I lost my money because of you?" Fred asked, turning to face me. "So it's between you and me, Potter." Fred threated but of course that silly look of his face compromised his act.

"Now now, Fred, don't speak like that" started Scorpius, shaking his head and moving towards the kitchen table, sitting in front of Fred and placing his elbows on the table, resting his face on his hands "or we won't play tonight."

Now, maybe I forgot to mention but, yeah, Scorpius Malfoy, my best friend, is gay.

Not the glittler lover and everything is colourful gay. No.

That's Lorcan.

Scorpius just doesn't like, well, vaginas.

It took me a long time to notice, though. Apparently, everybody knew before I did. Even Rose, who used to be his girlfriend during forth year, knew.

But of course I couldn't tell, and I'm really surprised anyone could. He's always been the kind of guy who, the moment he smiled, had all the ladies throwing themselves on his feet.

It was a big shock the day I found out, really. It was Christmas Eve during fifth year and Scorpius and I were at my house. Teddy was the one to tell me, even though I don't think he knew what he was doing.

I was helping him put the plates on the table when he broke the news

'_It's nice to know, Al, that you're okay with Scorpius option.' _

'_Option? What are you talking about?'_

'_Of being gay. Or don't tell me you didn't know he wa…'_

But then he looked at me and saw that my eyes were the size of the plates we were arranging. He then told me to go talk to Scorpius.

I wasn't mad for him being gay. Of course not. I was just pissed that he hadn't told me.

But then he said the reason why he hadn't told me was because he was waiting for me to go ask him, since no one had, they had just assumed.

Nothing changed after that.

Well, except now girls don't chase him. Boys do.

And he hits on my male relatives.

This is quite funny, if they don't throw it right back at me, which I think is what Fred is going to do now.

"Nah, don't worry about me. Noelle is going to keep me busy tonight. But maybe you could teach Albus here something, huh?"

See?

"Albus, heh?" Scorpius looked back at me and _why is he wearing his 'tonight I'm gonna get laid' smirk? _"What do you think, Al? Care to join me for a special treatment?"

"Let's stop with the game now, kids" James cut in "Victorie is coming with the babies and you know how she gets when you're fooling around like that."

Soon enough, we heard Pamela and Remus, Teddy and Victorie's 4 and 2 years olds, coming through the front door.

"Why don't you ask Lover Boy for help, Albus, with your Resolutions?"

"Yeah, sure thing Fred." I said, and called Scorpius to follow me to one of the bedrooms.

While I climbed the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder why the hell had I got uneasy with Fred's joke (and Scorpius' as well).

I mean, it's been what? Six years since I've known Scorpius's gay and from a couple of months now I've been feeling weird regarding this kind of thing.

James and Fred's jokes never made me feel uncomfortable before.

Maybe it's just in my head.

Yeah.

'_Forget it Albus.'_

"Hey man" Scorpius started, as we entered Uncle's Ron old room, where Lysander and Lorcan (Aunt Luna's twins), Louis (Uncle Bill's youngest) and me would be sleeping for three days "what was that that Fred was talking about?"

"It's nothing." I said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Well, it's obviously not nothing, Al. I know you, you've got that look on your face, you know, the one that means you're concerned."

That's one thing I couldn't deny. He really did know me. We've been best friends since day one at Hogwarts and I've never lied or kept something from him. At first, people looked weird when they saw us. They talked, whispered things like _'What is Potter' son doing with scum like Malfoy?' _or _'Imagine what their fathers are going to say about that.' _It ended up none of our parents got worked out about our friendship. There was one day, though, sometime between second and third year, when mom and dad came to me and asked why I had befriended Scorpius. I remember saying something between these lines: _'I don't know, we just sort of started talking at Hogwarts Express and we saw we had a lot of things in common.' _Then they asked what those things were. _'For starters, everybody expects us to be like our parents, to kind of follow your steps. They see us as the son of Harry Potter and the son of Draco Malfoy and not as who we really are, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion. No surnames involved. Secondly, we both want to be healers. Thirdly, our birthdays are on the same day, Scorpius's just a few hours older…' _and I went on and on. After that, they never bothered me again.

Yeah, maybe I was being nuts about not telling him.

"I don't have anything to put on my Resolutions list. You know how things work for me. I don't have to move a finger and everything pops from nowhere. And I feel pathetic about it."

Scorpius, who was standing near an old desk, moving the stuff on the table, turned to me and came to sit by my side on one of the beds.

"You know what you have to do, Albus. I've already told you that, but you never listen to me, do you?"

"Funny thing I don't remember you saying anything…"

Scorpius smiled at the ground (a/n: 'it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-oh-ow, you don't know you're beautiful') and put an arm around my shoulders, looking back at me again, that mischievous look he always wore whenever he said something 'supposedly' serious – for him but completely bullshit for others – on his face.

'_Why is my face burning?'_

"You got to be more like me, dude. Charming, yes. Good? Never!"

I let out a nervous laugh, throwing my head back and then shaking my head. When would he grow up?

'_When is my heart going to stop beating so fast?'_

"Ha, I meant I don't remember you saying something useful, Scorp. Now forget this nonsense of yours and help me out here, please?"

"Holy Merlin, Al, what would you do without me, huh?"

I didn't say anything, but really, what would be of my life if Scorpius hadn't been there? I couldn't remember one day he hadn't been with me – except on vacations, of course, because at Hogwarts and now that we both work at the same section in St. Mungus (and soon to share the flat) our contact is diary. I remember when Noio, my pet ferret, died. It was vacations between sixth and seventh year. I was very attached to him; he was a present from Grandpa Weasley, a few years before he passed away. That day, Scorpius had sent a letter and as I wrote my answer, I commented about Noio's death. The next morning, the first thing I remember was my mother waking me up because Scorpius was there. He had come because he knew how much I liked Noio and he was worried I'd be depressed.

Now tell me who would've done that?

He had come by muggle transportation – he's not very fond of flu – all the way from Wiltshire to surroundings of London just to check up on me.

'_You're one damn lucky bastard, Albus.'_

We spent more or less one hour talking about what I could put on my list and, in the end we concluded what I already knew: there wasn't much to write.

_**ALBUS POTTER'S NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS LIST**_

_Learn to do my laundry without magic;_

_Don't spent half my salary on the joke shop/Honeyducks;_

_Get over my messy hair – it will NEVER be straight;_

"And what about your list, Scorp?" I asked while rolling my piece of parchment and putting it in my pocket.

"What about it?" He had a nonchalant look, but I knew better. Why didn't he want me know about it?

"What did you write, huh? What do you want to accomplish next year?"

Scorpius looked out of the window for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, he looked back at me and opened his mouth to say something.

"Darling, Grandma is calling everyone to dinner!"

Wait, what?

"Oh, hello Scorpius, dear, how are you?"

Mom, that was really not the moment.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Potter, and you?" Scorpius didn't lose his manners, of course, but I could notice he was a little bit annoyed by my mother's interruption.

"I'm good, I'm good. And very happy to see you and your parents accepted our invitation, of course! But come down, yes, you both know how mom gets when we don't do what she wants right away."

Scorpius and I followed my mom to the kitchen, where an amplified table full of the most different and delicious kinds of food waited for us.

"I still want to know what's in your list, mate." I whispered to Scorpius, as we sat down.

"Don't worry Al. You will." He whispered back, in a strange, raspy voice I didn't remember him using.

What was that supposed to mean?

Before I could ask, though, Granny stood up and started to thank everything we got this past year.

We were all very moved because Grandpa used to do that and we all knew how hard it was on Granny to not have him with her anymore.

After the prayer, we ate.

Oh man, we ate a lot.

It was a very pleasant meal, if you ask me.

Everybody talking and joking.

I need to tell you, though, that I was a little bit puzzled by the looks Scorpius gave me, though.

Not only the looks, no.

I got puzzled by the sensation I was getting from them.

It was like a ticklish thing and goosebumps on my arms and stomach but, weirdly enough, they weren't unpleasant.

No.

They were very good, indeed.

Anyway, it was probably nothing, right?

Well, after dinner everybody went to change clothes to wait for the count down and watch the fires James and Fred organized.

After I finished showering, I found Scorpius in the bedroom already set up.

"I'm going down, Al. I'll wait you in the living room, yeah?"

I nodded and turned to grab my clean clothes. While I changed, I noticed a piece of parchment on the floor.

It had a red ribbon keeping it rolled and when I took it to give to Scorpius later, I saw _Resolutions List _written on it in Scorpius's elegant hand writing.

'_Should I read it?'_

I mean, he _was _going to tell me what was in the list if my mother hadn't interrupted. And he did say I was going to know what was in it.

So there was no problem if I read, right?

I glanced at the door, just to make sure it was closed, and then started opening the parchment slowly.

I was expecting a least five topics because, well, Scorpius can be very hard on himself sometimes and his lists have always been full of 'what-to-do-next-year' stuff.

I was very surprised when I saw there was only one item this time.

I was even more surprised when I saw what it was.

_**SCORPIUS MALFOY RESOLUTION LIST**_

_Have the guts to tell Albus I'm in love with him._

Okay.

I can't even try to describe what my mind was doing.

There was a rush of emotions, everything at once; I didn't know what to think.

Scorpius loved me?

My best friend, my _gay_ best friend, loved me, Albus?

My hands were shaking and my head was too, trying to put my thoughts into place.

I stopped for a moment and looked back at the parchment, now lying on the floor.

Memories flood from the back of my mind to the front of my eyes, as if they were happening.

So real.

I tried, I really did, but I couldn't deny what had been obvious this whole time.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Al!" I turned to the sound of Scorpius voice, just in time to see him running in my direction._

"_What's up, Scorp?"_

"_I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" he asked, a small frown on his face._

_I felt my face getting red. _

_I wouldn't be surprised if the snowflakes melted once they touched my hot cheeks._

"_Huh, I was here the whole time, huh, just here with, huh, a friend."_

_Scorpius didn't look conformed with that answer but he didn't push that topic forward – thank Merlin._

"_So, huh, happy birthday, man!" he finally said, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it lightly._

"_Oh, thanks!" I smiled a little._

_I was already beginning to think he had forgotten._

"_It's not every day a fellow makes seventeen, yeah? So, huh, now that we're both off age" I saw him reaching inside his coat something and a few seconds later his gloved hands came back holding two pieces of paper. "I was thinking we could go celebrate in that pub in Torment Garden – Don't Stop, I think it's the name - during Christmas break. I got two tickets. You have no idea how hard it was to get them."_

_I moved my eyes from his hands and looked at his face._

_I don't think I've ever seen his eyes shining more brightly. _

_I was opening my mouth to give a very awkward answer when I felt an arm wrapping itself on my own. _

_Damn._

"_Oh, Al, sorry for taking so long, but Melanie couldn't shut up! Hi there Scorpius!"_

_Scorpius looked at me suspiciously._

"_Hello, Christina."_

"_So, Albus, as I was saying, we'll have tons of fun during Christmas break! Can't wait to take you to Never Stop, it's the most amazing pub! And my father can get us free tickets, isn't that amazing?"_

_I didn't know what to say._

_What should I say in a situation like that?_

_Thank Merlin – or not – it was Scorpius the one who broke the silence._

"_So he's going to stay at your place during Christmas, Christina?"_

"_Not only Christmas, New Year too! Isn't that great?" _

_Scorpius smiled at her and then nodded. _

_I hoped he wasn't very mad at me for not telling him this right away._

_I mean, Christina almost intimated me to spend these vacations with her. And she did it, like, this morning?_

_I was still trying to understand everything before even telling my parents._

"_I hope you have a great time, then, Al. Merry Christmas and New Year for both of you." _

_He then started to make his way towards the castle, his head down and hands on his pockets._

"_Scorpius" I called loud enough for him to hear. "Aren't we going to seat together on the train ride?"_

_I could barely hear him, but I could hear enough to distinguish some words._

"… _sitting… Zabini and McLaggen… business together…"_

_After that he disappeared inside the castle._

"_Is everything alright, Al?"_

_I looked at Christina, smiled a little and nodded._

_What was not to be, right?_

"_Hahahahaha and then I said to him 'Maybe you should, man, or else her father will' hahahahahahhaha."_

_I couldn't stop laughing at what Tyler Altons was telling us._

_I was almost sure half of the story was invented but, well, it was funny as hell so who cared?_

_We were all gathered up at Three Broomsticks._

_It was November and it had been a while since I've last seen my Slytherin fellows since we graduated last summer._

_Everyone was very busy doing job interviews and studying to apply for Ministry exams. _

_The only one who I still talked to on a daily basis was Scorpius, with both of us being part of St. Mungus New Healers Program._

_Anyway._

_As I was saying, Tyler's comical life never ceased to amuse me. _

_While still laughing a little, I turned to Scorpius to comment that exact same thing when I caught him looking at me already. _

_His eyes were fixed on a spot below my nose and I don't know why, he gave me a funny look._

"_What?" I asked._

_My friend snorted before answering._

"_You have ketchup on your chin." _

_Then he raised his hand and cleaned it his thumb. _

"_Thanks, mate."_

"_You're welcome." He said smiling._

_I tuned back to the guys, what I was going to say completely forgotten._

_I thought I saw from the corner of my eye Scorpius putting his thumb on his mouth, though._

_But who would've known, right? I was a little bit drunk already, after all._

"_Is he going to be alright?"_

_I could hear someone asking this as I felt my body being levitated from the ground. _

_What was happening?_

"_Malfoy, step back!"_

_Uncle Ron? _

_What are you doing here?_

_And Scorpius, too. _

_What the hell is going on?_

"_No, I won't!"_

_Scorpius, stop screaming, my head hurts._

"_Mr. Malfoy." Said a much more calm and sweet voice. Was that Healer Thompson? "Step back, please! We need to take Potter to Mungus now but if you keep trying to approach him, we won't be able to."_

_Take me to Mungus?_

"_But I want to know if he's fine!"_

"_He will be. Now, step back and as soon as we know for sure what his condition is, we'll contact you. Then you can visit him."_

"_But…"_

"_Mr. Malfoy, please!"_

_Scorpius, let them do their damn job, I want to know what is wrong with me, for Merlin's sake!_

"_Hgh… fine. Just… make sure he's alright."_

"_We will."_

"_He wouldn't leave your side."_

"_Who?"_

"_Scorpius."_

_It had been a month and I've just woken up this morning._

_Apparently, Death Eaters and Voldermort Lovers were still out there and decided to make that clear by attacking Harry Potter._

_Except by hurting people close to him._

"_What about his shifts?"_

"_He said he'll stay on duty during weekends once you're okay."_

_I looked once more out of the room's window._

_Scorpius was walking back and forward on the waiting hall._

"_What a good friend you got there, Albus."_

_I looked bad at my dad and gave a weak smile._

"_Yeah, I do, don't I?"_

_And I knew I did._

_~End of flashback~_

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my mouth.

It was there the whole time.

I was beating myself up in my mind for not noticing.

'_I need to talk to him.'_

I was rolling the parchment over again right when I heard the door opening.

'_Holy Morgana.'_

"Albus, did you die up here or…"

Scorpius eyes were the size of huge plates and his chest was rising up and down due to quick breaths.

Mine was like that too.

"What is that you're holding?" He asked. His voice was broken and I could see his hands were shaking while closing the door behind him.

I looked back at the hand holding the parchment.

'_Deep breaths, Al.'_

"You… you dropped this." I said as I walked to him and handed the piece of paper.

He grabbed it and for a moment, his fingers touched mine and it was as if I had touched a million volts wire.

"Did you read it?"

He looked at me and I looked back.

"Yes."

We held the stares for some time.

It wasn't uncomfortable, though.

It was…

Breathtaking.

"Albus, I…"

"No, don't say anything."

I didn't mean it to be harsh.

No, not at all.

Scorpius didn't seem to get it, though.

He nodded his head once and started to turn to the door.

'_Why is he doing that?'_

I grabbed his forearm to stop him.

He couldn't do that and just leave.

"Don't go."

"But you…"

"No, just don't."

And then I did something that I never thought I would ever do.

It didn't feel wrong.

It wasn't awkward – at first, at least.

I wasn't bad.

On the contrary.

The moment my lips touched his it was the one million volts wire all over again, except it was better.

And stronger.

And very, very intense.

Of course I had kissed before.

But this time, was as if it was the first time I was kissing.

My hands were shaking and my stomach was doing funny things.

It was inexplicably the best kiss I've ever had, though.

His lips were soft but they moved strongly and experienced against mine.

His tongue was hot and gave me goosebumps everywhere.

I felt like a thirteen year old boy.

I wasn't ashamed of it.

I was starting to raise my hands to feel his hair when, suddenly, we heard the door opening.

We separated quickly while Astoria Malfoy put her head inside the room, searching.

"Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed happily.

She got inside the room and placed her hands on her waist.

"Molly asked me to find you, boys. We've been waiting for centuries for you two to come down!"

"Sorry, mum. Albus was just helping me find my resolutions list."

I was almost dying – not much because of the fright of someone finding us but more because of the good sensations I was having moments prior – and he was fine?

Not a little bit shaken?

Astoria looked at me, as if to confirm what her son had just said and I prayed to heavens for my voice to come out normal.

"Huh, yeah, yeah, I was helping him find his list, Mrs. Malfoy."

I looked at Scorpius and he gave me the so known by me _you're-a-terrible-liar _look.

Well, not everyone could be as perfect as you, Malfoy.

"Let's get going then, I've always wanted to see a Weasley Wizard Wheezes show!"

Astoria shoved us out of the room but when we were beginning to descend the stairs, I told them I needed the loo and went running to the bedroom instead.

Quickily, I took my list off of my pocket, grabbed a quill and placed the parchment on the desk.

I scribed the words there and added only one topic.

One topic.

One name.

I only needed one name there and I knew the following year would be awesome.

It wasn't long before I was standing next to Scorpius on The Burrow garden, watching the fires and waiting until each and every one of the people who were there threw their own resolution list on a bonfire in the center of the green field, an old family tradition.

Scorpius threw his and glanced at me, a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Happy New Year, Albie."

"Happy New Year, Scorp." I said, smiling too.

After taking one last glance at my recently changed list, I threw it too, imagining the new words burning.

Perhaps making a New Year Resolution list wasn't as difficult as it seemed.

* * *

*Torment Garden is an invented place. It's like a wizard village, like Hogsmead, but closer to London.

So, I hope you've enjoyed it, guys, and please leave a review! It's very important for writes to have a feedback on their work – as long as they're constructive, never forget that ;)

I hope you all have a great New Year, full of love and good things!

-anabrumk


End file.
